SmallvilleGuy & DailyPlanetChick
by RebecaV
Summary: Clark decides to go on an online dating website.
1. Chapter 1

General Author's Note:

For many years I wrote at Ksite. It took over my life at some point. Since then, I've decided to write my own stuff (I am currently writing a book). However, I have a love for Clark and Lois that will never go away. Therefore, in the new couple of weeks (or however long it takes me), I'll be posting my fanfics here. I've wanted to bring them over here for a while, but I didn't have an account. So, now that I have an account, I'll be sharing. Please note that these fanfics were written long ago. There's lots of errors.

Feel free to comment and follow me on twitter my username is "RebecaValdez"

Enjoy!

Title: SmallvilleGuy and DailyPlanetChick

Author: RebecaValdez

Pairing: Clark Clois

Spoilers: None

Timeframe: Sometime before season 8 "Bride" but after "Committed"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just write this for fun.

Summary: Clark decides to go on an online dating website.

_Why am I doing this? Going to an online dating website isn't me. But stupid Chloe had to put the idea in my head. _

Clark sat in his room using his laptop when he went to that website. It asked him to have a username so her entered in "SmallvilleGuy." It wasn't very creative, but he figured that would do.

There were 25 people currently in the chat room, so, Clark thought he would join in the fun.

**SmallvilleGuy: Hello everyone. **

He didn't know what else to do. After all he had never done this before.

**DailyPlanetChick: So how old are you, Smallville. **

This girl was talking to him?

**SmallvilleGuy: I'm 21. You?**

**DailyPlanetChick: I'm 22.**

Clark was getting ready to write something back when an other window popped up. She wanted to speak to him in private.

**DailyPlanetChick: So are you really from Smallville?**

**SmallvilleGuy: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?**

**DailyPlanetChick: Just wondering. I live there too. **

**SmallvilleGuy: I guess we have a lot in common. I work at the Daily Planet too. **

They talked for a good hour and a half. They shared just about everything besides names.

**SmallvilleGuy: I have a secret. **

**DailyPlanetChick: I should be scared to ask. What is it?**

**SmallvilleGuy: I like you.**

**DailyPlanetChick: I like you, too. **

**SmallvilleGuy: Well, then I guess it's not a secret anymore.**

**DailyPlanetChick: I never kept that a secret. **

**SmallvilleGuy: So, do you have a boyfriend?**

**DailyPlanetChick: Nope, but I'm not an easy package. I'm falling in love with my co-**

**worker. **

**SmallvilleGuy: You're not the only one. Mine is starting to grow on me too. **

**DailyPlanetChick: I don't think we should be telling each other this. I mean, we do work in the same place. What if we know each other?**

**SmallvilleGuy: There are over two hundred people that work with us. I doubt we know each other. **

**DailyPlanetChick: Let's find out for sure. Send me a picture of you. **

**SmallvilleGuy: Only if you send me one too. **

They send each other their pictures. Clark was getting ready to open it. He clicked the file and was surprised at what he saw. "Lois?" he asked himself.

She was in her room when she opened the file. "Smallville?"

**SmallvilleGuy: Lois?**

Lois didn't know what the hell to say back. So, she just signed out. And hoped she would never have to face Clark Kent again.

Lois called in sick the next day. Clark knew she really wasn't, but what could he do about it? He didn't feel like facing her. Not after last night.

But he knew it would be best just to suck it up and talk to her. So, he went to her apartment after work.

Lois looked completely shocked to see Clark when she opened the door. "Clark, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't my question," Lois said.

Clark let himself in. "We need to talk," he said.

"Oh sure, Clark. Just let yourself in," Lois said in a sarcastic tone.

"You do it all the time. Look, we need to talk about last night."

"What about last night?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Lois," he said.

"Look, Clark, that was an awkward situation for both of us. Do we really have to talk about it?" Lois asked.

"I guess not. Just promise me you won't tell anyone," Clark said.

"It's our secret."

Clark got up to leave and was halfway out the door when he remember something Lois had said. "You said you loved me!"

_Crap! He remember that? Wait, he said that he loved me too! "Well, so did you!" Lois fought back._

"Well, I didn't mean it. I was just trying to make conversation with a girl," Clark lied.

"Yeah, well, so was I," Lois lied too.

There were moments of awkwardness. Neither one of them said anything. The room was full of quiet.

Clark moved closer and closer to Lois. "You weren't lying, were you?" he asked her.

_Why is he getting closer to me? What the hell does he expect? Gosh, he just asked me if I wasn't lying. What am I suppose to say? I can't lie to him. _"No," the word came out of Lois's mouth in a whisper. _Why did I just say that? Why did I tell him the truth?_

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. He inched closer and closer to her. His eyes glared down to her lips.

He wanted to make sure that she really did love him before he did anything.

"Yes." she said softly ready to kiss the man in front of her.

"I don't want you to regret this later," he whispered.

She was on the verge of screaming. _Kiss me already, Smallville!_

"Say it," Clark said.

"Say what?"

"That you love me, Lois."

Lois was so ready to kiss him. Every time she moved closer, he moved farther. "You're such a tease, Clark," she said.

"Say it."

She couldn't believe she was being forced to say it, but she was ready to attack his lips with hers. "Damn it! Clark, I love you!" she yelled out of anger and frustration.

He finally leaned in and allowed their lips to brush up against each other. He couldn't help himself. He hated playing that say it game with Lois, he needed to hear her say it.

_I love you too, Lois Lane._

**The End. **

(I will be adding an different version of the same chat room scenerio soon. It'll be posted in this fanfic to not confuse anymore)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: SmallvilleGuy and DailyPlanetChick: The Rose

Pairing: Clark Clois

Spoilers: None

Timeframe: Sometime before season 8 "Bride" but after "Committed"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just write this for fun.

Summary: Clark decides to go on an online dating website.

A/N: "It would have been even more awkward if they had met each other instead of exchanging pictures!" And since I like awkward when it comes to Clois. I decided re-do the story!

_Why am I doing this? Going to an online dating website isn't me. But stupid Chloe had to put the idea in my head. _

Clark sat in his room using his laptop when he went to that website. It asked him to have a username so her entered in "SmallvilleGuy." It wasn't very creative, but he figured that would do.

There were 25 people currently in the chat room, so, Clark thought he would join in the fun.

**SmallvilleGuy: Hello everyone. **

He didn't know what else to do. After all he had never done this before.

**DailyPlanetChick: So how old are you, Smallville. **

This girl was talking to him?

**SmallvilleGuy: I'm 21. You?**

**DailyPlanetChick: I'm 22.**

Clark was getting ready to write something back when an other window popped up. She wanted to speak to him in private.

**DailyPlanetChick: So are you really from Smallville?**

**SmallvilleGuy: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?**

**DailyPlanetChick: Just wondering. I live there too. **

**SmallvilleGuy: I guess we have a lot in common. I work at the Daily Planet too. **

They talked for a good hour and a half. They shared just about everything besides names.

**SmallvilleGuy: I have a secret. **

**DailyPlanetChick: I should be scared to ask. What is it?**

**SmallvilleGuy: I like you.**

**DailyPlanetChick: I like you, too. **

**SmallvilleGuy: Well, then I guess it's not a secret anymore.**

**DailyPlanetChick: I never kept that a secret. **

**SmallvilleGuy: So, do you have a boyfriend?**

**DailyPlanetChick: Nope, but I'm not an easy package. I'm falling in love with my co-worker. **

**SmallvilleGuy: You're not the only one. Mine is starting to grow on me too. **

**DailyPlanetChick: I don't think we should be telling each other this. I mean, we do work in the same place. What if we know each other?**

**SmallvilleGuy: There are over two hundred people that work with us. I doubt we know each other. **

**DailyPlanetChick: Let's find out for sure. **_(This is where the story changes from the original one) _**Let's meet. **

**SmallvilleGuy: Really? Do you think that's a good idea? **

**DailyPlanetChick: Oh Come on! It'll be fun!**

**SmallvilleGuy: Ok… How about at the Talon? Do you know where **

**that is?**

**DailyPlanetChick: Yeah, I do. See you in a bit.**

**SmallvilleGuy: Wait. **

**DailyPlanetChick: Yeah?**

**SmallvilleGuy: What will you be wearing?**

**DailyPlanetChick: Naughty, aren't you?**

Clark blushed.

**SmallvilleGuy: I just want to be able to recognize you. **

**DailyPlanetChick: I'm wearing a black shirt and a red top. **

**SmallvilleGuy: I'll be wearing a blue dress up shirt and black pants. With a red rose in hand. **

**DailyPlanetChick: Red rose? How sweet. **

**SmallvilleGuy: See you there?**

**DailyPlanetChick: Deal. **

A half hour later, Clark was walking into the Talon. "Hey Smallville!

What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Hey, Lois.

Just meeting someone," he said.

"A date?" she asked.

"I guess you can call it that," Clark said. He turned around to face

her.

That's when she saw it. The red rose. _Oh my God! Clark is Smallville? _

_Oh of course it just had to be him! Thank God I'm wearing this _

_sweater over my red blouse. He'll never know it was me. _

"Well good luck with that, Smallville. I got to go," she said. She was

halfway out the door.

"Lois, wait!" Clark yelled.

_Dang it! He knows! _"What do you want, Clark?"

"Have you seen a women wearing a red shirt and a black skirt?"

"Nope," she lied.

"Oh ok….Bye Lois," he said.

She walked out and decided that if she took a 15 walk around the

block, he would be gone when she returned.

But she was wrong. He was there sitting at a table all alone. She

walked over to him and sat down next to him. "She isn't who you

think she is," she said.

"Who isn't?"

"This girl you're waiting for. She's the right one for you," Lois said.

"How would you know?" Clark asked.

"Cause," she said. She stood up and showed him what she was

wearing.

He thought about it. "You're DailyPlanetChick?"

"Look, Clark. We don't need to make this more awkward then it

already is. I mean clearly we were just bored out of our minds. No

need to fuss about it," Lois said.

"Right. This is totally avoidable," he said.

"Right. So, I'll see you tomorrow at work?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. Sure," he said.

"Night," she said. She was getting ready to go to her apartment

upstairs.

"Wait, you said you loved me!"

And that's when her wall came crumbling down. She needed to find a

way to put it back up and quick. "Well, you said you loved me!"

"No, I didn't. I said you were growing on me," Clark said.

"Right. Well, I didn't mean it, Clark. I was just making my life seem

more interesting," she said. She turned around and made her way

back upstairs. "Good night, Clark."

"But I do," he said.

"You do what?"

"Love you. I love you," he said. He made his way towards her while

she remained quiet. "I've tried denying for so long, but ever since

that kiss in the alley, I haven't been able to think of you as just a

friend. And working with you at the Daily Planet has just added to

that love," Clark said. His face was now very close to hers. His lips

were only inches away from hers. "Tell me that you love me."

"I - I. I love you, Clark," she said.

"That's all I needed to hear," he said as he captured her lips with his.

She didn't wait not even a second to respond back. She kissed him

back like there was no tomorrow. When they pulled away minutes

later, he held his arms around her.

"I think this belongs to you," he said giving her the rose.

"Thanks," she said.

"I love you, Lois Lane."

"I love you, Clark Kent."

He kissed her once more.

"So, about that kiss in the alley…I know you're not really Green

Arrow. So, should I just call you the Red-Blue Blur?"

_Uh-Oh. Busted._


End file.
